


Let Me Put on a Show For You, Daddy

by july4thkisses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Hannibal, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july4thkisses/pseuds/july4thkisses
Summary: Will Graham is a famous camboy, popular for his femininity and tight ass. Hannibal Lecter is a rich, lonely man looking for a sugar baby. Their worlds collide.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 78
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a lot of smut after chapter one, which is why I tagged this fic as explicit. I should be posting chapters fairly often, as this whole quarantine business has left me without much to do. Stay tuned for lots of sugar daddy Hannibal and camboy Will.
> 
> Creds to Lana Del Rey for the lyric that this fic is titled after.

Will was a camgirl. At least, that’s what he marketed himself as to his audience. A more anatomically accurate term would be “one hell of a feminine bottom”. He was famous online, not under his real name of course--he went by Jason, instead. He got frequent offers from his customers to be their sugar baby, but he turned them all down. No one, up to this point, had offered him enough for him to be willing to submit to them in that extreme of a way. That is, until Hannibal came along.

Will had just finished a livestream (one involving his favorite pair of pink satin panties and a heart-shaped glass butt plug deep in his ass) when the message came in.

H: $1,000,000 a month to have you as my sugar baby. -Hannibal

Will’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. A million dollars a month? Surely, nobody that would be interested in him had that kind of money. He hesitated before messaging back.

W: A million a month? Surely, you’re full of it.

The reply came impressively fast.

H: Not full of it. Simply...profoundly interested in you.

W: Send me proof. A screenshot of your bank balance.

The proof came in a few moments after Will had sent his request, and the amount of money that the customer had in their account made him gasp.

W: So you’re not full of it.

H: No.

W: What would being your sugar baby entail?

H: You would live with me. I’d fuck you whenever I like, and you would accept whatever I told you to do. You would want for nothing. I am a fair man, I promise you that.

Will swallowed hard. What kind of person would turn down an offer like this? But then again, what kind of person would take it?

W: I wouldn’t give up my business. I’d keep camming.

H: I would be in your videos, occasionally. Others, I would direct. However, I would not ask you to quit your business. I know you have quite the following.

Will bit his lip, thinking for a moment before typing his reply.

W: I’d like to meet you, first.

H: Naturally.

W: Tomorrow? It’s rather late into the evening.

H: Tomorrow. Am I correct in guessing that you live in my area? Mayfield?

W: You are correct.

H: Good. The café on Edwinson Street. Two o’clock, sharp.

W: Yes, sir.

There was a moment’s pause before Hannibal’s reply came through.

H: Good boy.

Will exited the chat and shut the screen of his laptop, eyes still wide with the thought of the exciting and strange opportunity that had just come into his life. Eagerly, he lay down on his bed, picked up his phone, and dialed his best friend, Beverly.

“Bev,” he said excitedly when she picked up. “You’ll never guess how much money I was just offered.”

Beverly laughed on the other end of the line. “How much?”

“A million dollars a month. A million fucking dollars.” He brushed a lock of his curly hair out from where it had fallen in front of his face.

“Jesus Christ,” Beverly replied. “For what? It better not be some shady organ donor black market business or something.”

Will rolled his eyes. “It’s not. Jeez, Bev, who do you think I am? Anyway. Y’know my...business?”

Beverly chuckled. “Yeah, I know your business. You sure have a pretty hefty following for your name to be so bland. Aren’t porn stars supposed to have, like, exciting names? Jason sure isn’t cutting it, I’ll tell you that.”

“Suck my dick,” Will laughed. “Tell that to the guy who just offered me a million fucking dollars a month to live with him and be his sugar baby.”

Beverly was silent for a moment.

“Bev?” Will asked, thinking that maybe the call had dropped.

“Yeah, I’m still here. Just...damn, Will. You’ve got to take the man up on his offer. You are gonna take him up on it, right?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Will replied truthfully. “I mean, I’ve never even met the guy. He could be some complete weirdo. And yeah, he’s offering a shit ton of money, but I’m not fucking someone gross on the daily, money be damned.”

“That’s valid,” Beverly responded. “Well, are you meeting him sometime soon?”

“Tomorrow,” Will replied, smiling widely into his phone.

“Fuck yeah. Get that money, kid.”

“Bev, I’m 22. Don’t call me kid. It’s weird.”

“Alright, alright,” Beverly conceded. “I’m just excited for you. Hey, if you end up taking him up on his offer, you’re so gonna take me on shopping trips with you. I’m talking about Burberry, baby.”

Will laughed. “Yeah, I’ve got your back. I’ll call you tomorrow after the meetup and fill you in, okay?”

“You better.”

“Goodnight, Bev. I love you!”

“Goodnight, Jason,” Beverly whispered mischievously into the phone, chuckling to herself as she hung up.

Will set his phone down on his bed and walked over to his closet, thinking about what he would wear the next day to meet his potential future sugar daddy. He took in the racks of muted pastel tones, silks and lace and linen and wool alike. He didn’t only play the part of a feminine boy, he was a feminine boy. He hoped that the man would be okay with that; it was a part of himself that had taken Will a fairly long amount of time to accept.

He picked out a tight pair of light blue jeans that he knew hugged his ass in just the right way and a soft pink sweater that hung off one of his shoulders. He topped the outfit off with a crushed velvet pink choker and a thin, lacy, black pair of panties. He lay the clothes down on the chair perched in front of his computer, and got into bed with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to meet the man behind the messages.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets up with his potential future sugar daddy.

When Will showed up at the café, it took him a moment to find the man he was looking for. Finally, he narrowed in on an older man, sitting alone at a table and sipping a mug of coffee as he gazed out the window. The man was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and his hair was perfectly in place. He looked like the kind of man that would be a millionaire.

“Hello,” Will said tentatively, moving to stand beside the table. “Are you Hannibal?”

The man looked up at him and smiled charmingly. “That I am,” he said, and Will couldn’t help but lick his lips at the thick accent the man spoke with. It was European, he thought to himself. Maybe Romanian?

Will sat in the seat across from Hannibal, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “Hey,” he said softly. “You’re...damn.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Finish your sentence, darling,” he purred.

“Well, I hope I don’t come across as rude or too forward, but you are far more attractive than I expected a man searching for sugar babies on the internet would be.”

Hannibal laughed. “Not rude at all. In fact, quite the opposite. But I have one correction to your statement.”

“And what might that be?”

“I am not searching for sugar babies. I have taken an interest in you, specifically. If you turn down my offer, I will not be looking further.”

Will bit his lip, fighting off a smile. “And what has caused you to take such an interest in me?”

“You’re beautiful,” Hannibal said simply. “That makes me sound shallow. Perhaps it is shallow. But I won’t lie to you. Your lips, your skin, your…” he licked his lips as his eyes trailed down Will’s body. “Well. Other parts of you. All so beautiful. And can you blame me for wanting such a beautiful boy to be mine?”

Will blushed. “Thank you for the compliments.”

“My pleasure,” Hannibal replied smoothly. “Now, Jason—”

“Will,” Will cut him off mid-sentence. “My name’s Will. Jason’s just a pseudonym, to protect me from weirdos and pervs.”

“Cunning boy.”

“I try.”

“Now, Will,” Hannibal corrected himself, “I will once again repeat the terms of my offer. You will live with me, do as I say, follow my rules, and,” he lowered his voice, “I will fuck you whenever I may choose. In return, you will be entirely taken care of, and given one million dollars every month.”

“I’d have to sell my apartment,” Will pointed out.

“I would help you do so from our comfortable position in my house,” Hannibal countered.

Will swallowed, thinking hard for a moment. “And I would be allowed to keep my business, yes?”

“Yes,” Hannibal confirmed. “Granted that I may take part in it.”

Will blushed at the implications. “You may.”

“So is it a deal, then?”

“I’d like to see a tentative list of the rules you will have for me.”

“Very well,” Hannibal replied before reaching for his phone and searching on it for a moment. “I’ve actually typed it all up, already. I had a feeling you would want to know what you were getting into.”

Will smiled. “I appreciate that.”

Hannibal smiled back, a soft sort of smile. He handed his phone over to Will. Will took it and read the list to himself.

-Rules for my sugar baby-

1\. No touching yourself without my express permission.  
2\. You will wear what I buy for you, lingerie and all.  
3\. I will fuck you whenever I may please.  
4\. I will take you out to spend time with me at work occasions and with my friends. You will not reveal the terms of our...arrangement to such people.  
5\. You will have no other romantic or sexual relationships other than ours.  
6\. You will call me ‘daddy’ or ‘sir’, not my name, unless we are in public.  
7\. You may spend time with other people and go out, as long as you tell me first and I have no prior plans. I will not keep you prisoner, or anything of the like.  
8\. You will sleep in my bed with me at night.  
9\. You will accept whatever I buy for you, no matter how expensive or grand it may be.  
10\. You will have a safeword in case any of our play gets to be too much at any given point. The terms of this list are, for the most part, non-negotiable, but if you are uncomfortable, I may make exceptions as I see fit.  
11\. I will spank you, put you in timeout, and/or fuck you roughly whenever I think you may need a punishment or to be taught a lesson.  
12\. I will pay you $1,000,000 a month. Nothing more, nothing less.  
13\. You will eat your meals with me.  
14\. You will put your mouth on my cock and pleasure me occasionally while I am on business calls.  
15\. You will wear a collar around the house.  
16\. You will be obedient and respectful.

“Mm,” Will said when he finished reading the list. He pushed the phone back to Hannibal. “I agree to your rules. I’d also like to spend a bit more time with you and see if we have as much chemistry as I’m currently getting the gist of.” He leaned across the table. “Now,” he whispered in Hannibal’s ear. “Why don’t we go back to my apartment? I’d like to go ahead and experience what might be given to me from this point forward.”

“A free trial, of sorts?” Hannibal barked out a laugh. “Well, I would never turn you down, you pretty little thing.”

Will smirked, standing from his seat and motioning with his head towards the door. “Well come on then, old man,” he teased.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow before standing. “How did you get here?”

“An Uber.”

“We will go to your apartment together in my car.”

Will shivered slightly at the dominant tone in which the command was given. “Yes, sir.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes Hannibal back to his apartment for his 'free trial', sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some of the much promised smut! It will be continued in the next chapter ;)

As soon as the door of Will’s apartment had shut behind the two men, Hannibal had Will pressed with his back up against it. He grabbed his hands, and pinned them both above his head. Will keened at the rough treatment, and the sound only made Hannibal treat him more intensely. Hannibal smashed their lips together, kissing Will urgently and hard.

“Fuck,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s lips, his grip on the younger man’s hands tightening as he spoke. “You are something, aren’t you?”

“Mm,” Will moaned, pressing up on his tiptoes to get better access to the other man’s lips. “I guess I am, daddy.” The last word was whispered innocently, and it made Hannibal hiss.

The older man bit Will’s lip, drawing it between his and sucking on it softly. He dropped his hold on Will’s hands and moved them to his waist, tugging at the hem of his sweater. “This needs to come off,” he said roughly. “Now.”

Will nodded rapidly in agreement. He pulled off his sweatshirt, revealing a wireless pink satin bra that he had chosen to put on last minute before the coffee date. His nipples stood hard against the thin fabric, and he moaned wantonly as Hannibal raised a hand and flicked at one of them teasingly.

“Pretty boy,” Hannibal cooed as he pulled away to get a better look at his partially naked form. “Pretty, pretty boy. Let me see what’s under those jeans, hm? I am dying to see all that soft pink in person.”

Will obliged, quickly pulling down his jeans and shimmying out of them. He kicked off his white converse, as well, leaving him standing in only his bra and lacy panties. His hard cock bulged obscenely against the thin fabric.

Hannibal swore as he took in the image. “Christ.”

Will batted his eyelashes innocently. “You like what you see, daddy?”

“Mm,” Hannibal licked his lips, his eyes blown wide with lust. “God, yes I do.” He took a step closer to Will, backing him up against the door once more. “Does this pretty boy have a bed anywhere near?”

Will laughed. “Eager, are we?”

“I wanna sink my thick cock deep into your tight little ass, if that’s what you mean by ‘eager’,” Hannibal replied roughly.

Will moaned, a strangled sort of sound. “I—yeah,” he breathed, nodding quickly. “Fuck yeah.”

Hannibal grinned fiercely. “Lead the way.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his and led him down the hall to his bedroom. He climbed onto the rose colored sheets and lay back against the pillows, biting his bottom lip seductively. “C’mere, daddy.”

“The things it does to me when you call me that…” Hannibal groaned.

“You’re still in your clothes,” Will observed, cocking his head in question.

“Yes, well. I’m going to take care of my baby before I have any need to take my own clothes off.” He stepped closer to Will, grinning at the noise that his words drew from the younger man.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Will asked, reaching a hand down and palming himself through his panties.

“No touching,” Hannibal scolded. “That’s one of the rules you are to follow. No touching yourself without my explicit permission. You would be mine, and what is mine isn’t allowed to play with itself unless it asks.”

“Jesus,” Will moaned as he removed his hand. “It shouldn’t be so hot, letting you take complete control like this.”

“Shouldn’t it be?” Hannibal asked as he got onto the bed. He lowered himself on all fours so that he was laying over Will, looking into his eyes, their foreheads pressed together. “That is what daddies do, is it not?”

“I suppose it is,” Will whispered in response.

“Good boy,” Hannibal smiled. He pressed his lips to Will’s, almost chastely. He then got up, sitting back on the bed. “Head down, ass up.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Will said as he obeyed the man’s instructions anyway. “What are you gonna do to me?” He looked over his shoulder to gauge the older man’s reaction

“Right now,” Hannibal replied slowly, “I am going to take you apart until you’re begging me to give you my cock. I’m going to tease and lick and suck and bruise until you’re a scrambling mess, thinking of nothing but getting fucked.”

Will gasped, and lay his head back down on the pillow. “Why am I bent over like this?”

“So many questions,” Hannibal tutted. “Why don’t you wait and see?” He paused for a moment before slipping his fingers inside the waist of Will’s panties and sliding them down his legs. He pulled them off completely, tossing them off to the side. Then, swiftly, he licked a line up the inside of Will’s thigh, all the way up to his balls.

“You really are teasing me, huh?”

“Mm,” Hannibal replied. He licked his way up Will’s balls, stopping once he got to Will’s hole. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Even tighter and pinker than it looks on camera.” He kissed it, then licked a line straight across it with the flat of his tongue.

Will shouted in response, jerking away slightly. “Keep doing that,” he said breathlessly. “Shit, keep doing that.”

Hannibal obliged, licking around Will’s hole until it loosened up enough for him to slip his tongue inside. He dipped his tongue deep into Will’s hole, beginning to fuck him with it.

“Oh,” Will panted. “Fuck me with your tongue daddy, just like that, oh God, oh fuck—”

Hannibal smiled, swirling his tongue around over Will’s hole and shoving his tongue back inside, licking in and out rapidly. “You moan so pretty for me, baby boy.”

“Nngh,” Will replied, his voice strangled with pleasure.

“Taste so good, too. Even better than I’d imagined.” Hannibal kept up his quick pace, driving Will mad with pleasure.

“Touch my cock, daddy, please.”

“Have you earned it yet?”

“Yes, daddy, ah, yes, I’ve been so good for you, lay so still while you eat me out, please touch my cock,” Will whined.

“Mm,” Hannibal replied as he stuck his tongue deep in Will’s ass once more. “I suppose you’re right…” he pulled away, and Will turned his head to look at the older man over his shoulder. “On your back,” Hannibal directed.

Will followed the order avidly, flipping over and resting with his back against the blankets. “Touch me, daddy, please, please, please.”

“Slutty little boy,” Hannibal whispered as he crawled up the bed and sat between Will’s legs, which were spread obscenely wide. “So desperate for me, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh, I’m so desperate, sir please…” Will was writhing on the bed, his cock standing flushed and hard against his belly.

Hannibal laughed softly at the sight. He took Will’s cock in his hand and ran his thumb over his leaking slit. “So wet for me,” he said quietly. “Just like a girl, mm?”

“Fuck!” Will moaned at the combination of the words and the touch. “Yeah daddy, I’m such a good girl for you.” He bucked his hips up against Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal began to stroke Will’s cock, his hand loose around the length. “Please...you’re killing me here…” Will whined, desperate for more.

Hannibal tightened his grip and began to stroke faster. “Tell me when you’re about to cum,” he ordered roughly. He jerked Will off rapidly, with absolutely no mercy in regards to the boy’s howling and whining.

Will kept bucking his hips up into the older man’s grip. Sweat coated him in response to the treatment, causing his curls to stick to his face and his cheeks to take on a gorgeous rose colored tint.

After only a few moments, the stimulation got to be too much for Will. “Gonna cum,” he panted.

Hannibal pulled his hand away as soon as Will spoke, causing the boy’s cock to jump uselessly against his belly as he slowly backed down from his climax.

“Fuck!” Will shouted. “No no no, please keep touching me, I can’t take it—”

“You can take it,” Hannibal replied smoothly. “And you will. I’m going to keep you on the edge until I’m close to cumming while buried inside you myself. I want to feel you tense up around me; how tight you must be.”

Will groaned. “Seriously, you’re killing me here.”

Hannibal laughed. “Poor baby.”

Will squinted at the older man, playfully throwing him a dirty look.  
“Undress me,” Hannibal ordered.

Will did so with eagerness. He stripped the man first of his shirt, drawing in a sharp breath when he saw the broad muscles of his chest. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he said quietly.

Hannibal smiled softly. “As are you, my boy.”

Will shivered at the name. He then helped the man out of his pants and boxers, leaving him sitting on his bed entirely naked. Hannibal’s cock stood up against his stomach, harder than he had been in as long as he could remember. He was big, about ten inches or so, uncut, and already dripping a runny line of precum.

Will whimpered at the sight.

“Want me inside you?” Hannibal asked teasingly.

“God yeah,” Will replied quickly, swallowing as he stared at the sheer length and width of the other man’s cock.

“Beg for it.”

“Please,” Will whined. “Please daddy, I want your big cock inside me, so deep inside me, oh my God, I want it so bad, wanna get fucked ‘til I’m sore and ‘til you’re satisfied, wanna be so good for you.”

Hannibal groaned roughly. “Do you have a condom?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will fuck. That's it. That's the whole chapter, basically.

“Yeah,” Will panted. “Yeah, I’ve got a condom. It’s right over there in my nightstand.” He pointed to the piece of furniture next to his bed.

Hannibal nodded. “Go get it, then.”

“I love it when you tell me what to do, God fuck,” Will said breathily. He leaned back and pulled the condom from the drawer of his nightstand. He also grabbed a bottle of lube. He crawled back towards Hannibal. “Lemme put it on you, daddy.” He batted his eyelashes sensually.

Hannibal swore. “Such a pretty girl, can’t wait to fuck that pretty little pussy. But you’ve got to wait a little while, gotta get you nice and loose for me first.”

Will keened at the words. He set the condom and lube down on the bed beside him. “Gonna finger me open, daddy?”

“Mm, you know I am, baby. Now get on your hands and knees.”

Will obliged, and leaned his shoulders down slightly so his ass would stick further up in the air.

“Good boy,” Hannibal murmured. “Good, good boy.” He opened the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up, then poured some on Will’s hole. Will shivered at the cold sensation. Hannibal moved to kneel right behind Sam, then circled a finger teasingly around his hole.

“Please put it in,” Will whined. “Can’t take any more teasing.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Slutty boy.” Nonetheless, he shoved the tip of his index finger into Will’s hole. The tight muscle protested slightly, and Hannibal had to push a bit harder to get it all the way seated.

Will moaned loudly, whorishly. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me.”

Hannibal grinned, then slipped a second finger in beside the second. He pumped them in and out, slowly at first, then speeding up when Will begged for it. He felt around inside the boy until he found the spot inside of him that would make him see stars. He pressed on his prostate, and Will shouted loudly.

“Oh yeah, just like that,” Will moaned. He bucked his hips back on Hannibal’s fingers, trying to get his fingers as deep inside of him as possible.

Hannibal scissored his fingers inside of Will, then stuck a third finger in. He fucked Will hard and relentlessly with his fingers, reducing the boy to a squirming and whining mess.

“Just fuck me already,” Will demanded, his voice breathy and shaky.

“If you insist,” Hannibal murmured. He pulled his fingers back out and wiped the lube off on Will’s sheets. “On your back. Wanna see the pretty faces you make while I fuck you.”

Will keened, and did as Hannibal said. “Can’t wait,” he said softly. 

Hannibal moved forward and tore the condom wrapper with his teeth. He handed it to Will. “Put it on me.”

Will took Hannibal’s cock in hand. “Sir, you’re throbbing. You’re absolutely throbbing.”

“Get on with it, princess,” Hannibal replied, biting back a moan. 

Will rolled the condom onto the older man’s cock. He then lay back against the pillows and folded his hands behind his head. “What are you waiting for, daddy?”

“Watch that smart mouth, boy, or you’ll earn a spanking before you’re even officially mine.”

Will giggled. “Sorry, daddy.”

Hannibal slicked up his cock with more lube, determined to make the sex as good as possible for Will. He moved to lay over Will, slotting himself between the younger man’s legs.

“Kiss me,” Will said quietly.

Hannibal leaned in and kissed the man roughly, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and licking around. While still kissing him, he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Will’s opening. He pulled away from Will’s lips and pressed their foreheads together, then pushed into the boy. He groaned loudly as his cock was squeezed by the tightness of the boy’s ass. “So fucking tight,” he stammered as he kept pushing in.

“So big,” Will moaned in response. “So fucking big, oh God...you’re filling me up so good.”

Hannibal grunted as he bottomed out, sheathed fully inside of Will. “Damn right I am,” he replied. “Just think, princess. If you take me up on my offer, you could have this every fuckin’ day.”  
Will whimpered. “Christ, that sounds good.”

Hannibal grinned devilishly, then pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in as hard as he could.

“Fuck!” Will screamed. “Jesus Christ! Keep going, don’t stop, ahhh!”

Hannibal kept pumping in and out of the younger man, faster and harder every time he rammed back into his hole. Will’s cock was wedged between them, getting stimulated every time Hannibal moved on top of him. There was a growing wetness between their stomachs from how much Will was leaking.

“Gonna cum soon, daddy, can’t hold it in anymore,” Will whined.

Hannibal moaned gruffly in response to the boy’s desperate tone. “Cum whenever you need to, princess, you’ve been so fucking good for me.” He kept up his punishing pace.

“Will you mark me up?” Will asked sweetly. “Bruise me, bite me? I want my fans to know next time they see me that I was owned this intensely.”

“Of course,” Hannibal hissed. Not stopping the snapping of his hips for even a moment, he leaned down and sucked a bruise right under Will’s clavicle. He sucked and sucked until the mark was a deep reddish-purple, and only then was he satisfied. He then licked a line up Will’s neck to just under his jaw, where he left another dark bruise.

“It hurts,” Will wailed. “It hurts in such a perfect way, oh my God…”

“Christ, you’re perfect,” Hannibal swore. “Feel so fucking good, clamped down around me.”

Will’s cock jumped against their stomachs. “Gonna cum,” he keened. “Gonna cum for you, daddy.”

“Cum for me, princess,” Hannibal moaned. “Be a good boy and cum for your daddy.”

Will came with a strangled shout, spilling between their stomachs. He clenched around Hannibal as he came, and Hannibal groaned loudly. He quickened his pace even more, fucking Will relentlessly.

Will cried out, “I’m so sensitive and sore, daddy, oh my God, keep going it hurts so good!”

Hannibal grinned and did as the younger man said, nailing his sensitive prostate with every thrust. Tears formed in Will’s eyes at the overstimulation, but he didn’t even once ask Hannibal to stop or slow down. Hannibal kept up his punishing pace until he reached climax himself, then slowed to savor the feeling as he came deep inside of Will. He pumped in and out slowly a few more times, riding out his orgasm, then stilled inside of the boy.

“Fuck,” he whispered as he slid out. “Best sex I’ve ever had, Jesus fuck.”

Will moaned with the loss of Hannibal’s cock inside of him. “Mm, feel so empty without you. Want you back inside me.”

Hannibal laughed. “You are insatiable, aren’t you?”

Will smiled softly. “Sorry, daddy.”

“God, don’t ever apologize for that,” Hannibal groaned. “Ever.”

Will reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He used the fingers on his other hand to spread his already gaping hole, then snapped a photo of it. “Gonna upload it to my website,” he explained. “Want ‘em all to see how loose I just got fucked.”

Hannibal smiled broadly. “They’ll get turned on at the simple sight of your open hole, such a slutty sight to see.”

Will licked his lips. “Do you enjoy seeing it?” He asked teasingly.

“Is that even a question? Now, I’ve got a question for you.”

“What is it, daddy?” Will asked as he set his phone down and reclined against his pillows.

“Will you be my sugar baby?” Hannibal’s tone was slightly nervous, despite the amazing sex they had just had and the chemistry that was clearly abundant between them.

“Yes,” Will said quickly and eagerly. “Oh, God, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some writer's block lately, so if you'd like to see more of this story, please comment. Comments and kudos let me know that my story's being enjoyed, and make me more motivated to write!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal decide that Will's going to move in right away. Will gets busy selling his apartment, and calls Beverly to ask her to help him move out (and to tell her about how hard Hannibal dicked him down).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took me to update, I'm in classes right now so I have had less time to work on this fic. I'll keep updating whenever I can! :)

“You’ll need to sell your apartment,” Hannibal said as he reached forward and brushed a strand of Will’s hair out of his face. They were laying on their sides facing each other in Will’s bed, both worn out from their...previous activities.

“My rent’s up at the end of the month anyway,” Will said brightly. “It’s rather convenient. When will I be moving in to your house?”

“As soon as you pack and we find help and time to move your things,” Hannibal replied. “You’ll need to get rid of some of your furniture as it doesn’t match the decor of my home, but you can keep some of it. We can put it in your room.”

“My room?” Will asked confusedly. “Won’t I be sleeping in your room with you?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “But I assume you’ll want your own space to pass your time in while I’m at work, as well. Am I wrong in my assumption?”

“No,” Will replied quickly. “You’re very correct in your assumption. It’s just...so generous.” He licked his lips. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal smiled. “I plan to treat you very well, Will.”

Will returned Hannibal’s smile. “I plan to treat you very well too,” he said, and winked.

Hannibal laughed. “I’m sure you are, my pretty boy. I’m sure you are.”

The two quickly fell asleep together, pressed close. They awoke a few hours later, and Will yawned sleepily. “How about we stay in this bed forever?”

Hannibal chuckled. “Tempting,” he said, “But unfortunately, impractical. What time is it?”

Will checked the alarm clock beside his bed. “It’s 6 o’clock,” he replied.

Hannibal sighed. “I have to go,” he said sadly. “I’ve got an appointment with a patient at 7:30.”

“But I don’t want you to go,” Will pouted.

“I know you don’t,” Hannibal responded, “I don’t want to go either. I want to lay in this bed with you and take you apart until you’re a whimpering mess. But I’ve got responsibilities, and so do you.”

Will cocked his head. “What responsibilities do I have today?”

“You’re going to post that picture, and let your fans see how well I fucked you,” Hannibal replied nonchalantly. “Let them see how wrecked you were.”

Will moaned softly. “You can’t talk like that. Now I wanna jump your fucking bones.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “I believe I can talk to you however I want,” he responded. “Who’s the daddy, here?”

Will keened. “You are, daddy.”

“There’s a good boy,” Hannibal replied. “Now, post that picture. I believe you have some calls to make, as well. Phone your landlord, and also phone a friend or two who can help us move you into my home sometime in the next few days.”

Will nodded obediently. “Yes, daddy.”

Hannibal smiled and ruffled Will’s hair. He then got out of the bed, and dressed himself once more. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes and patted down his gelled hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sounds good,” Will grinned.

“I’ll call you in the morning.”

“You’d better.”

Hannibal left the room, and a moment later Will heard the door to his apartment open and close. He got out of the bed and walked over to the door, locking it tightly. The last thing he needed was somebody coming to break in or rob him right before he moved in with Hannibal. Then, he entered his bedroom again and got back into bed. He picked up his phone and clicked on the picture he had taken. Hannibal had been right; his hole had looked positively wrecked. He posted it to his website with the caption “Daddy fucked his girl nice and open”, with a winky emoji at the end.

Will swiped out of his website and into his messages app. He texted his landlord: “I am moving in a few days. I’ll pay the rent this month, but then I’m done. Thank you for everything :)”

His landlord replied a few moments later, saying that he hoped Will prospered in his new home and that he’d be sad to see him go.

Then, Will scrolled through his contacts, looking for people he could call to help him with the move. The first person he called, of course, was Beverly.

“Bev!” he said excitedly when she picked up.

“How was the potential sugar daddy?”

“More than a potential sugar daddy,” Will corrected. “I took him up on the deal.”

Beverly gasped in exaggerated shock. “You took him up on the deal? You’ve barely known the guy for like, what, seven hours? Adventurous, Will Graham. Fucking adventurous is what you are.”

Will laughed. “Adventurous, and a sugar baby to boot.”

“Tell me all about the date! Tell me all about him. I want to know everything. Best friend protective mode officially activated.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Will said immediately. “Like, absolutely gorgeous. He’s tall, and muscley, and hairy, and his eyes are the prettiest shade of maroon, almost, and his cock. Jesus Christ, his cock. It’s huge, Bev. And he fucking knows how to use it.”

“Details,” Beverly persisted.

“He ate me out,” Will said dreamily. “Then he fucked me so hard I swear I could’ve gone to fucking heaven right in that moment. I was gaping afterwards, Bev. I even posted a picture of the aftermath on my site.”

“He sounds like a dream,” Beverly replied. “I can’t wait to meet him. Now, how is this gonna work? Are you moving in with him, or staying in your apartment and just visiting him every day?”

“Oh, about that! That’s part of why I called, actually. I’m moving in with him. I’ve got to pack up my things first, but I don’t have much, so that shouldn’t take too long. Will you help me move in a few days?”

“Of course!” Beverly exclaimed. “I’d love nothing more. Is he gonna be there?”

“Yeah,” Will smiled into the phone. “He’s helping, too.”

“I can’t wait! Is it just gonna be the three of us?”

“Do you think it’s enough?” Will asked. “I don’t have very much, and between the three of us, we’ve got two cars. With two trips or so, we should be able to make it.”

“I think the three of us will be enough,” Beverly confirmed. “And if it isn’t, we can just call Zeller or something. He’s never busy, he’ll be able to help.”

Will laughed. “That was rude, Bev.”

“What?” Beverly asked defensively. “I just tell the truth!”

“And I love you for it,” Will replied.

“I know,” Beverly said smugly. “Anyway, just call me before you need to move and let me know when to come over. I’ll clear out the back of my car so we can fit more shit.”

“Thank you so much,” Will said gratefully. “I owe you one.”

“No you don’t,” Beverly said. “This is what best friends do.”

With that, they hung up, and Will lay back in his bed, setting his phone down on his nightstand. In just a few days, he would be living with Hannibal. He smiled excitedly.

He needed to start packing.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day!

Three days after Will and Hannibal had met, Will was ready to move out of his apartment. Beverly had dropped off some boxes that she'd bought for cheap at a local store, and packing up what he owned hadn't taken too long; there wasn't very much of it. He had paid his landlord all that he owed, he was all packed up, he'd sold the majority of his furniture on eBay, and he was incredibly eager to move in with his new sugar daddy.

Will sat on his bed, waiting impatiently for Beverly and Hannibal to arrive at his house to help him move. It was five minutes before the time they had planned to come, but Will was still restless. A few moments later, he heard his doorbell ring. He hopped up from his bed and crossed his apartment quickly, weaving around the boxes that were in his living room.

When he opened the door, he smiled widely at the sight of Hannibal wearing blue jeans and a dark grey V-neck t-shirt. "So much less fancy than usual," he teased. In the past few days, they'd spent a large amount of time together, and were already quite comfortable with each other.

Hannibal chuckled. "I'm helping you move. It isn't exactly a black tie affair."

"That's valid, I suppose," Will answered loftily.

Hannibal swatted him playfully on the arm. "My car's parked right out front of your building, luckily there was an open parking spot in just the right place. We can start moving your things whenever you'd like."

"I wanna wait for Bev to get here," Will replied. "She'll want to be part of the process, I'm sure. She's excited to meet you."

"Based on what I've heard about her, I'm excited to meet her too," Hannibal responded smoothly.

They chatted cordially in the doorway for a few moments until Beverly arrived, panting exaggeratedly from the efforts of climbing up the three flights of stairs that lead to Will's apartment. "It's gonna be a Herculean effort hauling all your shit down these stairs, Will," she joked. Then, she turned to Hannibal. "I'm Beverly," she said sweetly, sticking her hand out for him to shake. "Will's best friend."

"My name is Hannibal," Hannibal replied. "Will's..."

"Sugar daddy?" Beverly laughed.

Hannibal chuckled. "Just as vivacious and sassy as Will made you out to be. I like it."

Will smiled, glad that Hannibal and Beverly were getting along so well already. "You guys ready to start?"

Beverly and Hannibal both nodded their assent. The three walked into Will's apartment and each grabbed a box, Hannibal taking the largest and Will taking the smallest.

"Twink," Beverly teased. "That's the smallest box in the room."

"Not my fault I'm more brains than brawn," Will joked.

"More like more butt than brawn," Beverly replied dryly.

Will shot Beverly a glare, then turned and smiled sweetly at Hannibal. "Ignore her."

Hannibal bit back a grin. "Let's go, this box is getting heavy. Not like you would know," he added, winking at Beverly.

"Great," Will muttered. "My best friend and my sugar daddy are ganging up on me."

The three carried the boxes down the stairs and loaded them into the back of Hannibal's car. They then ascended the stairs once more and grabbed the next few boxes, packing them into Beverly's car this time. It only took a few trips up and down the stairs before Will's things were packed up entirely, and he smiled fondly at his apartment as he stood outside of it for the last time, holding the last box in his arms. "Goodbye, home sweet home," Will said wistfully. He was excited to move in with Hannibal, but part of him would miss his old home. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Will descended the stairs and packed the last box up into Beverly's car. "I'll go with Hannibal, since your car is pretty packed, Bev," Will said.

Beverly shrugged. "Alright. Now, where am I headed?"

"I'll drive, and you can follow," Hannibal replied easily. "I only live fifteen minutes or so from here."

"Sounds good," Beverly said as she got into her car.

Will climbed into the passenger seat of Hannibal's car, and they took off for Hannibal's house, Beverly following close behind. Will noticed that Hannibal hadn't stopped smiling for quite a long time, now.

"Excited, are we?" Will asked teasingly.

"Beyond excited," Hannibal replied smoothly.

"Can't wait to fall asleep with you tonight," Will said dreamily. "God, and you're paying me to do this. Is this real life?"

Hannibal laughed. "It is indeed, sweet boy. I'll prove it to you later, if you wish."

"Mm, and how are you planning to do that, daddy?"

"I think I'll fuck you until you're a sobbing mess. How does that sound for a reality check?"

"Fuck," Will groaned. "You're really bad about saving the dirty talk for the right times. I don't wanna have a boner around Bev."

Hannibal smiled to himself. "My condolences, dear boy. How difficult it must be to be you; spoiled and fucked so well."

Will pouted jokingly. "I've got a daddy who just won't lemme catch a break."

"What a terrible man he must be," Hannibal replied, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to revel in the pretty pink blush that had taken over Will's face. It matched the color of the crop top that he was wearing.

"He is," Will replied, still pouting.

"Maybe he'll have to spank you for being such an insolent little brat," Hannibal said calmly as he continued to drive.

"Jesus Christ," Will moaned, palming himself through his skinny jeans. "You can't just do that."

"Can't I?" Hannibal asked, grinning playfully. "In any case, we're going to arrive at my house in just a few minutes. Make yourself presentable; you don't want Beverly to know what a slut you are for me."

"Oh, she already knows," Will said loftily. "I told her all about how gaping I was after the first time you fucked me."

Hannibal shot Will a wide-eyed look. "No shame, is there?"

"Why would I have any?" Will laughed. "I'm a slut on the internet for a living. Bev's my best friend. She knows all these things."

Hannibal shrugged. "I suppose that makes sense." He pulled into the smooth driveway of a huge estate, made of brick with white marble statues and a fountain outside of it. There were a dozen types of flowers growing in a carefully tended garden outside, along with several types of trees.

"This is your house?" Will asked in awe. "I've never been, and just...wow. I can't believe I'm gonna be living here."

Hannibal smiled. "So you like it?"

"’Like’ is an understatement."

Beverly pulled up close behind Hannibal's car and parked. She got out of the car, as did Hannibal and Will, and she walked over to them. "What a fucking house," she remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hannibal replied.

"You should," Beverly responded.

The three began to unload Beverly's car first, and carried as many boxes as they could hold at one time into the house, which was even more beautiful on the inside.

"I'm missing my apartment less and less with every inch of this house I see," Will said as he set his box down and looked around at the polished hardwood floors, smooth cream walls, and pretty antique furniture.

Hannibal smiled at the words. "Good," he said happily. "Seeing as this is your new home."

It didn't take Hannibal, Will, and Beverly very long to bring all of the boxes into Hannibal's house; setting them all down in his front foyer. Once they had brought them all inside, Hannibal cocked his head at Will and said, "Are you ready to see your room?"

"Hell yeah," Will replied, grinning broadly. "Bev, you coming?"

"Of fucking course," she replied, grinning back. "I can't wait to see this shit."

They carried a few boxes up an elegant staircase, and Hannibal lead them to a closed door. He set his box down and turned the knob, and Will gasped. His room was huge, and decorated beautifully. There was room for the few small pieces of furniture that he had brought, like his mattress and his nightstand, but there was also a gorgeous set of polished antique wooden dressers and a uniquely carved bed frame. Decorating the walls were framed sketches of various cities and buildings that Will suspected Hannibal had drawn himself.

"Hannibal, this is..." Will trailed off, struggling to find the words to describe how impressed by the room he was.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Beverly finished his sentence.

"That's a good word for it," Will chuckled. "But seriously, Hannibal, this is amazing. I love it so much."

Hannibal smiled widely. "I'm so glad that you like it, dear Will. Now, let's get you all settled."

A few hours later, Will was entirely unpacked, his room personalized and filled with his things.

"Well, this is where I go," Beverly said, turning towards the bedroom door. "I'm sure you two have some...things to get to," she smirked at Will.

Will rolled his eyes, but Beverly could tell he was smiling internally.

"I will show you out," Hannibal said courteously to Beverly, and the two left the room.

When Hannibal returned to the room, he smiled softly at Will. "It's quite late," he said. "And while Beverly was correct in that there are many 'things' I would like to do both to and with you, I'm very worn out from our day of moving. Will you sleep with me in my bed tonight?"

"Of course," Will said quietly, beaming up at Hannibal. The man was so kind and generous. Will had a feeling that with time, this arrangement would become less and less about the money and more about him genuinely enjoying spending time with the man. He was growing quite fond of him, already.

"Let's get to bed, then," Hannibal said, taking Will's hand and leading him out of the room. "The sooner we sleep, the sooner we wake up, and the sooner I can fuck you just like I promised in the car."

Will hummed happily. "Let's go to sleep right fucking now."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexy morning in bed, with a side of eggs and sausage.

Will woke before Hannibal the next morning. He was curled up in the other man's arms, his head resting on his chest. He hummed contentedly and snuggled in closer to Hannibal, breathing him in. He lay there for a few moments in peaceful silence, but quickly got bored. He wiggled out of Hannibal's grasp, laughing softly to himself at the way the man tried to hold onto him in his sleep.

Will slowly pulled the blankets back, revealing Hannibal half-hard in his boxers. He grinned mischievously to himself, then slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of the older man's underwear and tugged it down. He stifled a moan at the sight of the man's cock; pink and ruddy and partially hard already. Then, he crawled forward and lowered his head, licking softly at the head of Hannibal's cock. Hannibal continued to sleep, although he made a small noise at the contact.

He'd have to up his game, Will thought to himself. He placed a hand around the base of Hannibal's cock and took the man into his mouth, tonguing around the head. He jerked Hannibal off as he sucked him, pulling back his foreskin and slipping his tongue just underneath it. He took him deeper into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly on his cock, not quite taking him to the back of his throat yet.

Hannibal's eyes fluttered open and he groaned lowly, still half asleep. He lazily bucked his hips up, causing his cock to hit the back of Will's throat. Will choked, then regained control of himself once more and went even deeper, taking Hannibal even further back into his throat.

"Good boy," Hannibal said softly as he folded his arms behind his bed and watched the beautiful boy take care of him. "Waking me up with this, Jesus Christ."

"Wanted you in my mouth, daddy," Will whined, pulling off for a moment before swallowing him back down.

"The 'slut' thing is far from an act for your channel," Hannibal mused. "You're quite the little whore, aren't you?"

"Mm," Will moaned his agreement around Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal moved his hand down to Will's head and entwined his fingers in the boy's curly hair. He let Will continue sucking him off at his own pace for a few moments, then grew impatient, too hard at this point to continue to take his pleasure at such a leisurely and slow pace. He pushed Will's head down, forcing him to take him deep down his throat. He pushed until Will's nose was buried in the wiry hairs at the base of his cock; his cock entirely down the younger man's throat.

Will's eyelids fluttered. He loved being taken like this, being shown his place as the good slut that he was. He didn't struggle against Hannibal's grasp on him, even when his jaw began to ache and he struggled to breathe. A tear escaped the corner of his eye, and he let it roll down his cheek.

Hannibal released Will after a few moments, and the man pulled his head up quickly, gasping for air. Just as soon as he'd breathed in enough air to be breathing normally again, he returned his head to Hannibal's cock, not willing to give up servicing the man. He licked a few kitten licks across the tip of his cock, licking up the precum that had started to pool at his slit. He moaned at the taste.

Will took Hannibal's balls into his hand and played with them gently as he took the man back into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, smiling around Hannibal's cock when the older man cursed.

"I'm going to come soon," Hannibal warned. "And you're going to swallow it all, aren't you, my sweet little girl?"

Will squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly at the term. Hannibal understood him so well already, and they hadn't even known each other a week yet. He loved being referred to with feminine names when he was in the bedroom, it made him feel safe and comforted and incredibly turned on all at the same time.

"You like that?" Hannibal asked. "Like being my little girl?"

Will pulled off of Hannibal's cock long enough to give a ragged "yes" in response, then lowered his head and took one of Hannibal's balls into his mouth.

"God, fuck," Hannibal groaned as Will sucked on his ball. "Feels so fucking good, keep going princess."

Will eagerly did as Hannibal said, continuing to suck on his ball before moving on to the other one and sucking it into his mouth. Will then licked a trail back up Hannibal's cock until he reached the head, where he stuck his tongue into Hannibal's slit and flicked it back and forth. He lowered his head and sucked softly on the tip of Hannibal's cock before taking it back into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat.

Hannibal came with a strangled shout, pumping load after load of come down Will's throat. Will swallowed it all greedily, sucking on Hannibal's cock to draw out every last bit of come he had to offer. Hannibal bucked his hips lazily up into Will's mouth, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Will pulled off with a pop, swallowing the load that was currently in his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Hannibal's cock, then grinned up at the older man. "Was I a good girl, daddy?"

Hannibal groaned at the words, then leaned in to kiss Will chastely. "The best girl," he replied softly. "Jesus Christ, you were perfect."

Will smiled contentedly. "I'm glad I could please you."

"I am going to make myself breakfast. Would you like some, pretty thing?"

"Mm," Will affirmed. "I'd love some."

"Go get dressed, and meet me back in this room. I will show you to the kitchen."

"A sign that you have a big house is when you have to 'show someone to the kitchen'," Will teased.

"I never claimed to have a humble living space," Hannibal replied. "Now, go get dressed."

"Yes, daddy." Will left the room and went to his own, where he dressed himself in a matching black lace set of panties and a bra before adding a pair of soft comfortable grey cotton shorts and a lavender crop top.

"You look stunning," Hannibal remarked when Will entered his room once more. "Positively stunning. It's a shame I'm going to strip you of those clothes later, considering how good you look in them."

Will smiled bashfully. "You flatter me."

"I flatter you with good reason," Hannibal replied. "With very good reason."

"Let's go eat breakfast," Will said, changing the subject off of himself. "I'm starving."

"Very well," Hannibal responded as he motioned towards the door to the room. "Let us go." He led Will down the stairs and to the kitchen, which was a beautiful room filled with top-notch appliances and stainless granite counters.

"Is every room of your house just fucking gorgeous?" Will asked.

Hannibal laughed. "I would hope so, with the amount of time I have put into decorating. It's a hobby of mine, along with cooking."

"Well, you're excellent at decorating," Will said. "Let's hope the same goes for cooking."

"Oh, I assure you, I'm an excellent cook," Hannibal replied as he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and another container that Will couldn't quite make out. "I'll prepare us some eggs and sausage. A good way to start off the day."

"Oh, most definitely," Will replied as he sat in a chair that was pulled up to Hannibal's center island so that he could watch the man cook. "An excellent way to start off the day. You know what else is an excellent way to start off the day?"

"What may that be?" Hannibal asked.

"A hot guy's cock in your mouth," Will responded, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"I'm going to make you come so hard later," Hannibal said wistfully as he beat a few eggs in a bowl. "Didn't want you to come quite yet; I want you to do it while that tight hole of yours is wrapped around my cock. Wanna feel you squeeze around me while you come."

Will moaned softly. "Christ, that sounds good."

"Good," Hannibal replied, "because it is in your imminent future. I think I'll give you a tour of the house, and then I'll fuck you nice and hard. I don't have any appointments today, so I've got time. How does that sound to you?"

"Fucking perfect," Will said.

Hannibal turned on his stove and began to cook the eggs and sausage in a pan. "As are you."

"That's sappy," Will responded. "I've known you four days, and you're already getting sappy."

"What can I say?" Hannibal replied. "I've got such a good girl living with me."

Will groaned. "Love it when you call me that."

"I love how feminine you are," Hannibal replied. "You aren't afraid to be yourself, and it's refreshing."

Will smiled softly. "Thank you," he said. "I was worried that you would judge me."

"I'm not a judgmental person," Hannibal replied as he cooked. "Especially not of things that are simply a part of someone. If you'd like to be my little girl, that's fine. If you'd like to be my little boy, that's fine too."

"I'd like to be both," Will said. "I'm a boy, but I'm really feminine and I love being called girly names while I'm having sex."

"Alright," Hannibal said. "I'll keep that in mind, kitten."

Will smiled at the nickname. "I think you're shaping up to be, like, the best sugar daddy ever."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal fucks Will over the kitchen counter to christen the kitchen of Will's new home <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some degradation kink in this chapter, so if that's not your thing, you might wanna skip it!

Hannibal did, as promised, fuck Will nice and hard. When he had finished giving him a tour of his home, he suggested that they christen the kitchen of Will's new home by him fucking Will over the kitchen counter.

Will was bent over the counter, fully naked, legs spread wide apart. Hannibal was leaning over him as he scissored two fingers inside of him, grazing Will's prostate and making him keen.

"Are you almost ready for my cock, cunning boy?" Hannibal asked as he slipped a third finger in beside the first two.

"Yes, daddy," Will panted. "God, I'm so ready. Please fill me up."

Hannibal pulled his fingers out of his boy, put on a condom, and slicked up his cock with lube. He lined himself up with Will's hole and began to push in slowly as he sucked bruises onto Will's back. He slid in steadily, the younger man tight but accommodating his length. "Fuck, you feel good, Will," he moaned as he bottomed out.

Will moaned lowly in response, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the granite countertop. "Faster, daddy."

Hannibal obliged, thrusting hard and fast into the younger man and causing him to cry out. He kept up a quick pace, his hips snapping against Will's with every thrust. "Such a good fucking girl for me, aren't you Will?"

Will hummed in response, pushing himself back onto Hannibal's dick.

"Feel so tight around me," Hannibal breathed as he continued to pound into Will. "So good, Jesus Christ."

"Worth a million dollars?" Will asked coyly, smiling to himself.

"Far worth it," Hannibal replied, slapping Will's ass gently for the sassy remark.

"Good," Will replied, laughing softly. His cock was rubbing between the cold counter and his belly, and the friction was causing him to rut forward against the counter for more contact.

"That's it, my little slut, rub against the counter for me," Hannibal groaned. "Think you can come like that? Rutting like a dumb, pathetic whore against my kitchen counter?"

"Uh-huh," Will choked out as he rutted harder.

Hannibal adjusted his angle and thrust quickly forward, smiling when Will yelped as he hit his prostate head-on.

"Keep going," Will panted. "Don't stop, don't stop."

"I don't plan on stopping anytime soon," Hannibal replied smoothly as he kept snapping his hips forward.

With a few more thrusts from Hannibal, Will was coming all over himself. "Daddy, fuck!"

"There's a good girl, getting yourself all messy for me," Hannibal said roughly, his voice consumed with lust.

Will groaned lowly as Hannibal kept up his punishing pace, hitting his prostate over and over again. "And I'm getting paid for this," Will whispered happily.

Hannibal laughed. "That you are, my dear girl."

"Daddy, can we stop for a minute? There's something I wanna do."

Hannibal halted in his movements immediately. "Of course, baby."

Will reached across the counter, picked up his phone, and logged into his camming website. He pressed the livestream button and set the phone up against a fruit bowl so that their endeavors were in full view. "There," he said happily. "Now all my followers can watch."

"Fuck," Hannibal moaned. "You want them all to see how good I take care of you, don't you, baby? How hard I fuck this pretty hole?"

"Yeah, daddy," Will whined. "I love it, I want all my followers to see how good I'm getting fucked. Please, do it harder, I wanna be sore all day." Will watched as his followers began to join the livestream. It was quickly up to over a hundred views, then five hundred. "Someone commented that they wanna see you dominate me," Will said, looking back at Hannibal over his shoulder.

"Did they now?" Hannibal asked, his voice mischievous. He reached a hand forward and grabbed a fistful of Will's curly locks, then roughly pushed his head down against the counter so that the side of his face was pressed against the cold surface. He quickened his pace, fucking Will even harder than before. "They wanna see me dom my princess?"

"Yeah, daddy, just like that, holy shit—"

"I wonder if you can come again," Hannibal mused.

"Don't make me," Will whined. "Please, daddy. I'll come twice for you another time, I'm too sensitive right now from how hard I've been getting fucked."

Hannibal chuckled. "Very well then. I guess I'll just have to make you come over and over on camera another time. I'm sure your followers would love to see that."

A flood of comments affirming that people would, indeed, like to see Will orgasm multiple times came in on his website.

"Can you let go of my hair, please, sir? I wanna say something to my subscribers."

Hannibal reluctantly loosened his grip, and Will raised his head and looked directly into the camera. "If I get tipped over $100 from this, I'll show you all how my hole gapes after daddy gets done fucking me."

Hannibal hummed. "It's a gorgeous sight, indeed. The photo you took was nice, but didn't do it justice the way that seeing it up close and on video will."

A rush of coin sounds came in on Will's phone, and Will chuckled when he saw how quickly he raised the amount he had requested. "Keep fucking me nice and hard, daddy. Want my hole to be sloppy and loose, just the way you like it."

Hannibal groaned at Will's words. "That's my intention, kitten." He slammed in particularly hard, drilling into Will's prostate, and Will yelped. "I'm going to come soon," Hannibal said breathlessly. He thrusted into Will a few more times, then bottomed out as he came hard. He collapsed over top of Will, breathing heavily for a moment as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Then, he pulled out and took off the condom, tying it up and tossing it in the trash can beside the counter.

"I believe you have a promise to keep to your subscribers," Hannibal said, smiling slyly.

Will nodded, then picked up his phone and handed it to Hannibal. "Will you show them, daddy?"

"Of course, sweet girl." Hannibal walked closer to Will and knelt behind him. He aimed the camera on his phone at Will's hole, all pink and puffy and well-used. "Mm, look how open for me you are," he mused as he held the camera so that Will's hole was in perfect view. Hannibal stuck a finger in, marveling at the way it slipped in so easily. "Such a slutty hole, mm? Such a slutty little girl for daddy."

"Daddy, yes," Will whined, pushing his ass out farther so that it was closer to Hannibal's face. "I love it, love getting fucked by you, love getting used and put in my place."

"My good girl," Hannibal said. He then held the camera out so that his full face and Will's hole were in view, and he leaned in towards Will. He stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe up his hole, causing Will to cry out. Hannibal then dipped his tongue in and licked deeply inside of Will, eating him out with fervor. "Taste so good," he moaned, pulling away and sucking on Will's hole. "Bet your subscribers would kill to get a taste. But they won't, will they? Who do you belong to, sweetheart?"

"I belong to you, daddy," Will moaned. "All yours."

Hannibal smiled, then ended the livestream and pressed one last kiss to Will's hole before he stood back up. He set Will's phone back down on the counter, and slapped his ass playfully. "No wonder you have such a big following," he remarked. "You moan so pretty, and you look even prettier. That's my girl."

Will stood, stretching his arms and twisting around. "You've got a massive fucking cock," Will replied. "Maybe that has something to do with the way that I moan."

Hannibal laughed. "Maybe so. Now that we've done quite an excellent job of christening your new kitchen, what's to say we go upstairs and cuddle for a few hours? I don't have any appointments for the rest of the day."

"That sounds heavenly," Will said in response. "Lead the way, daddy."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will shopping for a suit...and for a collar.

"I'm taking you suit shopping today," Hannibal said, stroking Will's hair as they lay facing each other in bed. "And I'm taking you collar shopping, as well. Although that will be at a shop farther away from this town, as I would like to be discrete."

"Mmm, I'm excited for my collar, daddy," Will said as he snuggled closer to Hannibal. "But why do I need a suit?"

"I would like to take you to the opera tomorrow with some of my friends and colleagues," Hannibal said. "Have you ever been to the opera, kitten?"

Will shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It sounds fancy, though.

"Quite fancy indeed," Hannibal chuckled. "And that is why you will need a suit. You will look absolutely ravishing all dressed up."

Will smiled. "Thank you, sir. I'm excited to meet your friends. Are you introducing me as your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Hannibal said simply. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, daddy," Will giggled. "I love being yours." He scooted closer to Hannibal. "None of them will know how hard you fuck me, or what a slut I am for my daddy," he whispered in the older man's ear.

Hannibal groaned. "If we didn't have to get going to go shopping, I would fuck you right here for the second time today."

Will smiled and nuzzled his nose against Hannibal's. "You can fuck me once we get home, I don't mind."

Hannibal chuckled. "How patient my boy is," he said sarcastically.

The two got out of bed and were on their way to the suit shop fairly quickly. Will rode with his window rolled down and smiled as the gentle breeze ruffled his curly hair. It was a short ride to the suit shop, and Hannibal opened Will's car door for him to get out just like a perfect gentleman when they arrived.

"Thank you, daddy," Will said softly so that nobody around them in the parking lot would hear him.

Hannibal sternly narrowed an eyebrow. "What do you call me in public, William?"

"Hannibal," Will sighed reluctantly.

"There's a good boy," Hannibal replied, smoothing a hand through Will's hair.

They held hands as they entered the shop, and the shop owner smiled kindly at Hannibal when they walked in.

"Good to see you, Dr. Lecter!" He said jovially. "Who may this be?" He asked, gesturing towards Will.

"This is my boyfriend, William," Hannibal said, smiling back at the man. "We are going to the opera together tomorrow, and I would like to get him fitted for a suit."

"Ahh, the opera!" the shop owner exclaimed. "What an exciting experience. You must have a nice suit for it! You simply must!"

Will smiled uneasily at the man. "Uh, okay."

"Why don't you show us some of your finer suits, and we can choose one for William and get it fitted for him? I assume you can get it done by tomorrow evening?"

"For you, Dr. Lecter, of course we can," the shop owner smiled.

Hannibal flashed him a grin. "Good, good."

The shop keeper led the two over to a section of the store with extremely high quality suits, then left them alone to browse for a while. Will checked the price tag on one suit jacket and gasped. "Hannibal, I can't accept you buying this for me. This is so expensive!"

Hannibal cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

Will shook his head confusedly. "I'm Will."

"Who are you to me?" Hannibal said lowly.

"I'm your sugar baby," Will whispered, swallowing hard.

"And what do sugar babies do?"

"They let their daddies buy them whatever they want."

"There's a good boy," Hannibal said softly, ruffling a hand through Will's hair. "Now, let's look at some suits."

They ended up choosing a brown pair of slacks and a white button down shirt, with a pastel pink jacket and tie. For shoes, they purchased a pair of simple brown dress shoes.  
When they presented their choices to the shop keeper, the man raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure the pink is what you'd like to go for for the jacket, Mr. William? It's very...eccentric."

"He's sure," Hannibal replied flatly, some of the charm gone from his voice. "I would advise you not to question my partner's choices, Mr. Fazelli."

"I apologize sincerely," the shop owner said, looking at Will. "I'll have you fitted immediately."

Will was wearing a pair of lavender boxer briefs and no bra underneath his clothes, being as that he had to get fitted for a suit that day. The fitting process took a bit of time, but Will was patient.

"This will be ready around noon tomorrow," the tailor said when he was finished.

Hannibal paid up front with the shop keeper, and Will kept his mouth shut as he eyed the huge number that came up on the bill. If Hannibal wanted to spoil him, he would let him spoil him.

When Hannibal and Will got into the car and Hannibal began to drive, Will smiled at Hannibal excitedly. "It's collar time now, isn't it daddy?"

Hannibal chuckled. "Such an eager boy. Yes, it is collar time. The shop I'm taking you to is very high quality, and has many objects related to our type of...relationship. Along with a collar, I would like to purchase you a ball gag, a cock ring, a dildo, and several other objects of your choice."

Will moaned hungrily. "Yes, daddy, please! I want to be such a good girl for you, I wanna be such a good little slut."

"There's my sweet girl," Hannibal said. "If you'd like, you can post pictures of yourself with some of what you buy today on your website. I'm sure your followers would love to see it."

Will smiled adoringly at Hannibal. "You're such a good daddy," he said sweetly. "Thank you for being so supportive of me and my job."

"Of course," Hannibal said, resting a hand on Will's thigh as he drove. "Your job is how I found you, I will always support you in it."

Will leaned his head against the window. "I'd like to repay you for your kindness tonight," he said loftily.

Hannibal chuckled. "Yeah? And how do you plan to do that, princess?"

"Mm, I'll let you fuck my throat as nice and hard and deep as you'd like," Will replied. "I'll lay so that my head is hanging off the edge of our bed, and let you fuck my throat. I'll let you go so deep, daddy. So deep into my slutty mouth."

Hannibal groaned. "Fuck, Will."

"Then, if you haven't came already, I'll ride you cowgirl style so you can watch yourself fucking me as we go."

"You're going to kill me, kitten."

Will giggled. "Don't die. Then where would I get my money?"

Hannibal grinned and rolled his eyes at the same time. "Insolent little thing."

When they arrived at the sex shop, Will realized he was slightly pleased to find that this time, the manager didn't seem to recognize his sugar daddy.

"Hello, sir," the woman behind the front desk said. "Feel free to browse as you'd like, I'm sure that we've got whatever you're looking for in store. And if you'd like some assistance, just let me know."

Hannibal smiled at the woman. "Thank you very much. I think we'll be fine browsing on our own."

The two men walked around the shop until they found a section with a large selection of collars. There was a massive variety, from black to pink, leather to satin, lace to chains. Will picked out a light pink satin collar with white trim, and a fancy clasp on the back. On the front hung a silver heart shaped charm. 

Hannibal smiled broadly at Will when he presented him with it. "It's perfect, kitten," he said as he leaned in and kissed Will chastely on the lips.

Will grinned and clutched the collar close to him. Then they browsed the rest of the store together, picking out items every few moments as they went. When they were done, they laid everything they had picked out on the counter for the cashier. There was a black leather paddle with the word SLUT imprinted on it, a simple black cock ring, a pair of nipple clamps, several plugs ranging in size, a spreader bar to keep Will's legs spread while Hannibal fucked him, a pair of soft pink handcuffs, a cock cage, a length of rope, two bottles of edible lube, and a vibrating remote controlled butt plug, along with the collar that Will had picked out.

The woman behind the counter grinned at the couple. "Looks like you two are going to have a lot of fun," she teased lightly as she scanned and bagged the items. Will blushed.

"Yes, my princess and I are going to have quite a grand time," Hannibal replied, a twinkle in his eyes. Will blushed even harder.

When they got into the car, Hannibal turned to Will. "This is the point that we need to figure out a safe word," he said.

"Winston," Will replied immediately.

Hannibal nodded, then pulled the collar out of the bag. "Put it on," he instructed.

"But daddy, people at traffic lights and stuff could see," Will protested.

"Did I ask?"

"No, daddy, but--"

"Do you need to safe word?"

"No, daddy."

"Then put it on," Hannibal replied.

Will swallowed, then clasped the collar behind his neck, nestling it comfortably on.

"My good girl," Hannibal said.

Will moaned. "I like it when you take control, sir."

Hannibal smiled. "Sometimes my little girl needs to be put in her place." He began to drive. "I want you to rub yourself through your shorts on the way home. You can't come, but I want you to be as needy and whiny as you can be while I fuck your throat when we get home."

Will keened. "Mm, yes sir." He palmed himself through the thin fabric of his shorts, bucking his hips up against his hand. "Feels so good, daddy!"

"Keep going, slut."

Will rubbed himself for the next ten minutes, until "I'm going to come soon, daddy."

"No, you're not, remember? Move your hand away like a good girl."

Will whined. "Yes, daddy." He pulled his palm away from his cock and placed it against his thigh. After a few moments passed and he had backed down from the edge of orgasm, he began to rut against his palm once again. "Nngh, can't wait for your cock down my throat, daddy..." he moaned.

"I know, you're such a little whore," Hannibal cooed, sparing a glance at Will's debauched form as he drove.

"Yeah, God I'm such a slut for you." Will rubbed himself harder and faster until finally--

"AHHH!" Will moaned as he came inside his shorts. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"Did you just come, William?" Hannibal asked sharply.

"Yes, daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened. I'm sorry I'm such a slutty girl."

"I'm going to spank you before I fuck your throat when we get home," Hannibal replied shortly. "Bad little girl."

"Daddy, I'm sorry, please don't spank me!"

"You secretly like the idea, don't you, slut?"

Will hesitated before answering. "...Yes, daddy."

"Ten spankings, then. And then I'll fuck your throat until you cry. How does that sound, slut?"

Will moaned brokenly. "Sounds amazing, daddy. Can't wait 'til we get home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is getting really hard, so it's more difficult for me to work on this story lately. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos that I get, please comment if you'd like more! <3


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal punishes Will, in more ways than one. Also, throat fucking. <3

"Clothes off," Hannibal said as he sat on their bed. "Strip entirely, especially your messy panties, you insolent little slut."

Will moaned as he did as Hannibal had said, discarding his clothes in a neat pile on the floor. "What next, daddy?"

"Bend over my lap," Hannibal said, still clothed as he patted his lap. "Be a good girl, now."

Will lay over Hannibal's lap, his ass presented. Hannibal rubbed a hand over his cheeks, then spread them apart and looked at Will's hole. "Such a pretty hole," he cooed. "Too bad I'm not going to fuck it tonight."

"Daddy, please fuck me tonight!" Will whimpered. "I want it so bad, please!"

Hannibal chuckled. "No, I'm going to finish in your throat tonight after I spank you nice and well and put you in your place. Bad little girls don't get their pussies fucked, now do they, Will?"

"No, daddy," Will answered sadly. "Bad little girls don't get fucked."

"Mm, there's a cunning girl," Hannibal replied. He then pulled back his hand and slapped Will's ass hard, surprising the younger man.

"Fuck!" Will yelped.

"Count them," Hannibal said flatly. "That one didn't count. Start at one." He spanked Will again, harder this time.

"Ah--one!" Will gasped, and grinded against Hannibal's leg. He loved the pain, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to.

Hannibal chuckled darkly. "Don't think I can't feel you grinding against my leg, you little slut." He pulled his hand back and spanked Will three more times, in quick and even succession.

"Daddy, ah! Two, three, four!"

Will's ass was blushing at this point, a pretty red color spread across it.

"How pretty," Hannibal mused as he brought down his hand again.

"Nngh, five!"

Hannibal caressed Will's cheeks, feeling how warm they had gotten from their harsh treatment. He spanked Will twice more, hard and fast.

"Six, seven, daddy, please, it hurts..." Will didn't even know what he was begging for; for Hannibal to stop, or for him to keep going.

The next three slaps were the hardest of them all, and Will cried out as he counted each one. As he lay panting, he could feel Hannibal's erection against his thigh. "Daddy, you're so hard," he said softly. "Maybe you should put it inside me. It'd feel so good. I'm so warm and tight inside."

"Nice try, kitten," Hannibal laughed. He nudged Will off of his lap and stood so that he could rid himself of his clothes. "Your throat is the only hole getting fucked tonight."

Will keened. "But daddy!"

"Don't test me, kitten, or I'll spank your sore ass some more," Hannibal said firmly.

Will stopped protesting, and sighed in defeat. "Okay, daddy."

"Good girl. Now lay on the bed with your head hanging off so daddy can fuck your throat, okay?"

Will got into position and opened his mouth. Hannibal walked forward and slapped Will's face with his cock. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
Hannibal sank his cock deep into Will's throat, smiling when Will choked slightly on it. "Tap on my leg if you need to safe word." With that, he began to fuck Will's throat hard and deep. Will gripped Hannibal's thighs to steady himself, and took the fucking valiantly.

"Such a good girl," Hannibal cooed as he thrusted forward. He placed a hand on Will's throat, feeling himself move from the outside. "Taking me so well, even though you know you're not getting fucked tonight. What a precious little slut." Will's mouth dripped with spit and precum as he took the rough treatment, and tears streamed from his eyes. Yet he didn't safe word. He loved it.  
Hannibal continued to thrust until he was close to coming, then he pulled out and stroked himself. "I've decided I'm not going to come down your throat. I'm going to come all over your pretty face." He jerked himself a few more times, then shot his load all over Will's face. Some come landed on Will's tongue, and he gulped it down eagerly.

"Taste so good, daddy," Will moaned.

Hannibal smeared a hand through the come on Will's face, getting his boy even messier than he already was. "I know, kitten. You love my come, don't you?"

Will nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir."

"You can get up now," Hannibal said loftily.

Will moved and sat up, stretching his neck and arms as they had been cramped in the position he had been in. "That was...Jesus Christ."

"What was your favorite part?" Hannibal asked amusedly.

"Definitely when you made me count as you spanked me," Will replied. "I felt so submissive. I love it when you take control like that."

Hannibal smiled. "Good, being as that I am in control of you. I am your daddy, after all."

"Mm," Will nodded. "Daddy, can I please come tonight?"

"Again? You already came in your shorts in the car, remember kitten?"

"Yeah daddy, I'm so horny after our play tonight, I wanna come again."

"You may not," Hannibal said decidedly, "But I do remember a certain activity that your audience was interested in several days ago."

"Mm?" Will asked confusedly.

"They wanted to see you brought to the edge and then denied orgasm," Hannibal said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Daddy, I've already been spanked tonight. Why are you punishing me more?"

"Because I can," Hannibal said simply. "And because it pleases me. You do want to please your daddy, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy," Will said reluctantly.

"There's my good girl." Hannibal grinned. "Now let's get out your laptop. I'll set up your webcam while you start to play with yourself, then I'll take over."

Hannibal got Will's webcam ready, and Will spat in his hand and began to stroke himself. He moaned brokenly as he jerked off; he was already so hard.

"We're live," Hannibal said as he pressed the button on Will's website.

"Nngh," Will moaned as he swiped his thumb across the leaking head of his cock. "Daddy, come touch me."

"Oh, I'm going to touch you kitten," Hannibal promised, crawling across the bed towards Will. "I'm going to touch you until you're begging to come, and then I'm going to stop."

"Daddy!" Will whined. "Daddy, no, please don't do this, not tonight! I wanna come so bad already--"

"Jason," Hannibal chided, using Will's camgirl name. "Don't be an insolent, greedy little slut. You've already come once tonight. You don't need to come again. Sluts like you need to be kept in their place, and need to be reminded that their daddies control them, and they don't control themselves."

Will moaned. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Hannibal smirked. "Now, take your hand off of your cock."

Will did so, putting his hands beside him on both sides.

"There we go," Hannibal whispered. "Good girl."

Will smiled. "Touch me, daddy."

Hannibal wrapped a hand around Will's length and began to stroke him slowly. Will moaned softly. Hannibal thumbed Will's slit, causing the younger man to gasp.

"Yeah, daddy, just like that!"

Hannibal jerked Will off skillfully and quickly, learning from the boy's various moans and whimpers what felt best and doing more of it. He lowered his head and swiped his tongue across the head of Will's cock, licking up a drop of precum.

"Daddy!" Will keened, bucking his hips up. "Daddy, more!"

Hannibal took Will in his mouth, tonguing all around his head and hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed up and down. Will moaned brokenly and kept thrusting into the older man's mouth. Hannibal pulled off of Will's cock with a 'pop' and licked a line up his length, before taking him into his mouth again.

"Gonna come," Will moaned, eyes squeezed shut and toes curling.

Hannibal pulled his head up and squeezed a hand around the base of Will's cock, stopping the younger man from orgasming.

Will cursed, his voice breaking. "Daddy, please--"

"No, Jason. Not tonight. Now go put your panties on and come show them to your viewers."

"But daddy, they're all messy from earlier with my come."

"Did I ask?" Hannibal asked sternly.

"No, sir."

"Then go put them on."

Will pulled his panties on and climbed back onto the bed, showing his audience his panty-clad cock dripping with precum.

"Jason, here, is quite the whore," Hannibal said, grinning into the camera. "Tell them what a whore you are for me, Jason."

"I'm such a whore for my daddy," Will moaned. "I'd be more of a whore if he'd let me come, but--"

"That's enough sass," Hannibal said sharply. "You're definitely not coming tonight. Now say goodnight to your audience."

"Goodnight," Will said glumly.

"My cunning, cunning girl."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal go to the opera, while Will wears a vibrating plug in his ass.

The next day went by fairly quickly; Hannibal had a few appointments, and Will put on a show for his audience while he waited for the time to arrive for them to go to the opera. When it was about an hour until the time they had to leave, Will and Hannibal got dressed. Will put on a pair of lavender satin panties and a matching bralette underneath his suit, making sure that Hannibal saw what he was wearing before he finished dressing entirely.

Hannibal groaned. "You are going to kill me one day, kitten."

Will grinned mischievously at the older man. "If you die, can I take all your money?"

When Hannibal narrowed his eyes, Will laughed. "I'm entirely joking. I have no plans to kill you, or to take all your money, for that matter. I only have plans to make you think about what I'm wearing underneath my suit the whole night."

Hannibal rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, there's one more thing you're going to be wearing underneath your suit tonight."

Will looked at him quizzically. "And what may that be?"

Hannibal smiled as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the vibrating remote controlled butt plug that the two had purchased at the sex shop the day before.

Will swallowed hard. "You're not gonna use that on me while we're around your friends, are you? I mean, we've got to maintain appearances, don't we?"

"Then I suppose you'll have to be a good slut for me tonight," Hannibal replied loftily. He handed the plug over to Will, then grabbed a bottle of lube off of their nightstand. "I've got to open you up first, so we can fit it in nice and properly."

Will moaned softly. "Yes, sir." He took his pants off, folding them neatly and placing them on top of the nightstand. He began to pull his panties off when Hannibal stopped him.

"Keep them on," Hannibal said sharply. "I'm going to push them aside as I finger you open, so that all your precum will get them all messy and sticky for you to sit in all night." He smiled darkly when Will licked his lips at the words. "Now, get on the bed. On all fours."

Will obeyed, sticking his ass up in the air. Hannibal knelt on the bed behind him and slapped his ass playfully. "Get on with it, old man," Will teased.

"Quite the mouth on you tonight, huh, kitten? I'll bet that your remarks will slow once I've got this inside of you." He tapped the butt plug that was laying on the bed beside Will.

"I guess we'll find out, daddy," Will said cheekily.

Hannibal spread his cheeks, leaned forward, and licked a line up Will's hole. Will moaned in response, pushing his ass farther up, trying to get more. Hannibal chuckled, then sealed his mouth over Will's hole, sucking hard. He licked around it, getting it messy with his spit. He then dipped his tongue in, and Will keened.

"Fuck daddy, just like that..."

Hannibal fucked Will with his tongue until the younger man was begging brokenly for more. He then opened the lube bottle and slicked up his fingers. He teased Will for a moment, enjoying the sounds the man made as he ran his finger around his rim lightly, then he realized that they were tight on time. He slipped a finger into Will, feeling around inside of him until he touched the spot that made Will groan loudly. He rubbed against it persistently for a moment, milking precum out of Will's painfully hard cock. Then, he slid a finger in beside the first one and scissored them inside of the man.

"More," Will moaned. "Want more, fuck, put the plug in already."

Hannibal obliged. He slicked up the plug with lube and slid it into his partner, tapping on the end when it had settled in. "How does that feel?" Hannibal asked as he pressed a kiss to one of Will's cheeks.

"Not enough," Will groaned as he pulled his panties up, got up, and sat across from Hannibal. "I wanna get fucked, Hannibal. This plug's pressing against my prostate, it feels so fucking good, but it isn't your cock."

"So you feel as if you're being brutally teased?"

Will nodded.

"Good. That's the goal. Just wait until I start to use the remote control," Hannibal chuckled.

Will moaned. "You're really gonna use it at the opera, aren't you? Around all your friends? Gonna have my cock dripping in my panties while you introduce me to your fancy colleagues."

"I want you dripping," Hannibal replied. "Like the good little girl that you are."

"Fuck," Will said softly. "Not fair."

Hannibal's eyes glinted. "Put your pants on, kitten. We've got an event to get to."

Hannibal left the remote control in his pocket on the ride over, deciding to give Will a small break before the torture started all over again. Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat anyway as the plug rubbed against his prostate. When they got to the opera, Hannibal once again opened the car door for Will, ever the gentleman that he was.

Will smiled at him as he got out of the car. "Let the games begin," he said softly.

Hannibal grinned widely at the other man, then took his hand and led him inside of the building. They had an area with private seating up on the top floor of the opera house, where they entered and saw Hannibal's friends and colleagues.

A pretty brunette woman stood from her seat and smiled kindly at Will. "I'm Alana," she said, "and you must be Hannibal's boyfriend. William, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Will replied, smiling nervously back at her. He watched Hannibal from the corner of his eye warily.

Alana gestured to the curly-haired, beautiful woman sitting in the seat beside the one she had risen from. "This is my wife, Margot."

"Nice to meet you," Will said as he looked down at the woman.

Margot smiled softly up at him and nodded her head. "And the same to you." Alana sat back down beside her.

"I am Bedelia," an older, blonde woman said, extending a hand to Will as she rose from her seat.

Will took her hand in his and shook it. "William." He didn't know what else to say to her, being as that he'd never met her and she had no idea of the nature behind his and Hannibal's relationship. He just smiled kindly at her, hoping that would be enough. Surely it was, as she smiled back at him and returned to her seat.

"I'm Jack Crawford," a handsome older man said as he smiled genially at Will from his seat. "That is a fantastic suit, by the way."

Hannibal smiled, then reached a hand in his pocket as Will began to speak.

"Hannibal took me to this excellent suit shop--oh--" Will trailed off as Hannibal switched the plug on to its lowest vibration. He swallowed hard, then regained his composure, although his words were now more strained. "Thank you for the compliment," Will finished.

Hannibal and Will sat down as the music began, and they all watched avidly as the show commenced. Will had just adjusted to the vibrations when Hannibal smirked at him and turned the vibrator up a notch. Will hissed, and jumped in his seat slightly. Bedelia turned and looked at him. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Just fine," Will replied through gritted teeth. "I am just fine."

Hannibal chuckled. "Will here is just very excited about his first opera," he whispered to Bedelia. "Pay him no mind."

Bedelia's brow was slightly furrowed, but she nodded anyway and went back to watching the show.

Will shot an arsenic-laced look at his daddy, then sighed and tried his hardest to appreciate the show.

When the show got to intermission, Hannibal turned off the vibrations suddenly. Will sighed, half in relief and half in disappointment.

"I think Will and I are going to go to the restroom," Hannibal said lightly, smiling at his friends. He stood, then shot a look at Will, who quickly stood and followed him. They walked out of the theatre and to a family restroom, where there was only one room and no stalls, and they would not be observed. Hannibal swiftly locked the door behind them, then turned to Will and pinned him up against the door.

"Why'd you turn it off, daddy?" Will asked, looking up at Hannibal through his lashes.

"I wanted you to be able to walk to the bathroom with me without stumbling," Hannibal said amusedly. "Your composure was cracking, just a bit."

Will rolled his eyes, a light blush coming to his face. "Valid point," he conceded.

Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will deeply, licking inside his mouth.

Will moaned into his mouth. "Daddy, I got my panties all wet, I can feel it. I'm so turned on, please just..."

"Please what, kitten?" Hannibal asked amusedly. "Please turn it back on? Please keep it turned off? What does my little girl want?"

"Wanna come, daddy!" Will keened, grinding up against Hannibal. "Please...you didn't let me last night, please let me tonight!"

"And why should I let you, kitten?"

"I've been so good for you tonight. I've kept still, I haven't let on that I have a literal vibrator up my ass while I've been sitting, watching the show. Please, daddy, I'm begging you."

Hannibal hummed, then checked his watch. "We've got about fifteen minutes left of intermission," he said, leaning in to bite at Will's bottom lip. "Think that's enough time for you to come?"

Will nodded eagerly. "Yeah, God, just...please."

Hannibal considered his partner for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I'll allow it."

Will sighed in relief. "Thank God."

Hannibal reached into his pocket and turned the vibrator on to its highest setting, with absolutely no warning to Will. Will yelped, then ground against Hannibal harder.  
"I'd make you grind on me and come in your pants, but unfortunately, we have appearances to maintain. Another time," Hannibal said, grinding back against Will.

"Daddy, you're so hard. Don't you wanna come, too?"

"We don't have time," Hannibal replied. "And I'd rather see my kitten come undone after being hard all night than come myself. It's a far more rewarding activity."

"Mm," Will hummed. "Make me come now, daddy, we don't have much time."

Hannibal nodded. "Pants off. Panties, too."

Will did as the older man said, stripping himself of the bottom half of his suit. He leaned against the door, bucking his hips forward uselessly against the air, ridiculously turned on by the plug vibrating in his ass.

Hannibal lay two paper towels on the floor, then knelt on them, refusing to get his suit dirty, even for this. "Want me to suck you off while your prostate gets vibrated against ruthlessly? How does that sound, princess?"

"God, that sounds amazing," Will replied, head tilted back in pleasure. "Please, daddy, please!"

Hannibal smiled, then licked at the head of Will's cock, lapping up the precum that was copiously dripping from it. Will groaned in ecstasy, and Hannibal took that as invitation to go further. He took Will's cock into his mouth, tonguing the underside of the head. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, milking a string of unintelligible words from his baby.

"Daddy, fuck, the plug and your mouth feel so good, take me deeper," Will moaned.

Hannibal did as his boy said, and took him deeper into his mouth until his cock hit the back of his throat. He choked slightly, but kept his head down, swallowing around Will's cock. He bobbed his head up and down, taking Will even deeper every time.

"Gonna come, daddy," Will keened, bucking his hips up into Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal lowered his head and kept it there, with Will's cock at the back of his throat.  
Will came with a strangled shout down Hannibal's throat. Hannibal swallowed it all, not spilling a single drop. He pulled off and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, then stood.

"Daddy, fuck, turn the vibrator off," Will moaned, eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"I don't think I will," Hannibal said thoughtfully. He handed Will his panties and suit pants. "I think that now that you've come, you'll be more relaxed. Less susceptible to...being obvious about the whole thing."

"Hannibal, don't." Will's voice was adamant as he dressed himself, but he didn't safe word. Secretly, he wanted to be overstimulated out in the audience just as much as Hannibal wanted him to be.

Hannibal knew this, of course. He wouldn't push Will to do anything that made him seriously uncomfortable, at least not on purpose. "Lowest setting," he said softly as he pressed a kiss to Will's forehead. "Lowest setting, and if it gets too much, you can safe word. What do you think?"

What Will thought, was that he was in heaven. Hannibal knew exactly how far to push him, and he knew what would turn them both on. What Will said, was "Okay. I'm in."

The rest of the night passed without Will blowing his cover, even when Hannibal turned the vibrator up a setting while they were bidding his friends goodnight. When they got into the car, Hannibal turned to Will, his expression positively ravenous. "I can't wait to edge you with the vibrator some more before I fuck you tonight."

Will moaned, grinding down against the seat, trying to get the plug farther and deeper inside of him. Hannibal turned the plug up to its highest setting, and began to drive.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal teases Will some more, then fucks him nice and hard. This chapter is solely smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't use a condom in this, and I realized that I haven't written explicitly that they have discussed their statuses with each other. Please be safe in real life sexy activities and use protection!

By the time they arrived back home, Will was a complete, absolute, whining and whimpering mess. Hannibal had been teasing him verbally, talking dirty to him for the entire duration of the car ride home from the opera. When Hannibal finally pulled into the driveway of their home, Will got out of the car quickly, wincing as the plug shifted in his ass. "Daddy, fuck me please? I've been such a good girl," Will asked as Hannibal got out of the car as well.

"I think I'll have a glass of wine first," Hannibal replied, his eyes glinting mischievously.

As the two entered the house, Will whined at Hannibal's words. "Daddy, that's not fair, you teased me the whole way home!"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow amusedly. "If you're a bad girl who talks back to daddy, you might not get fucked at all tonight. Be good, kitten."

Will pouted. "Okay, daddy."

Hannibal paused for a moment, then spoke. "I want to be fairly rough with you tonight, Will. If it gets to be too much, please safe word. Do you understand?"

Will nodded. "I understand, sir."

The two sat on Hannibal's living room couch as the older man sipped at a glass of red wine, the plug still buzzing away in Will's ass.

"Daddy, my cock's aching, I'm so horny, please fuck me," Will whined as he ground down against the couch, trying to get the plug to hit his prostate in just the right way. Will had tears in his eyes, he was so desperate.

"Let daddy finish his wine," Hannibal admonished. He took another sip, leaving the glass about half full. "Stop being a slut and get yourself together."

"I can't," Will moaned, and bucked his hips helplessly against the air. "I can't stop being a slut. You've been teasing me too long, daddy."

"I have an idea," Hannibal mused as he took another sip. "How about you show me how dirty you can be, and if I'm pleased, I'll get rid of my wine and we can go right upstairs?"

Will nodded eagerly, then pulled his pants and panties off and got on the ground on all fours, his ass facing Hannibal. "Can you see the plug, daddy?"

"Mm," Hannibal affirmed, watching in amusement. "It looks absolutely sinful inside of you, princess."

Will smiled, then reached a hand behind himself and tugged at the plug, pulling it out a bit before he rammed it back in. He moaned loudly as the plug hit his prostate head on, vibrating and filling him to an extraordinarily high level. He fucked himself with it sloppily for a few minutes, then tugged at it and pulled it out.  
Hannibal swallowed hard when he saw how wide Will's hole was now that the plug had been inside of it all night, but he didn't say anything. He was too busy watching his baby girl's show.

Will slipped two fingers inside of himself and pulled at the edges of his hole, exposing himself entirely to Hannibal. "Daddy, don't you wanna come inside? Aren't I pretty?"

"Prettiest little thing I've ever seen," Hannibal murmured. His wine was nearly finished, but had a few sips left. "Come here, kitten."

Will turned and crawled towards Hannibal, stopping and kneeling between his legs. "Yes, daddy?"

"I'm sure you can get dirtier than that," Hannibal answered, the corner of his lip curling up. "How about daddy gets out his cock and you put it in your mouth for a while?"

Will's eyes were wide, and he nodded happily. "Yes, daddy, I love your cock, want it so bad."

Hannibal hummed, then unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. It was dark in color, and leaking a steady line of precum. He was just as affected by this as Will was. Will keened at the sight. He leaned forward and licked a line up Hannibal's cock, then tongued right underneath the head, making Hannibal groan in response. Hannibal lowered a hand and firmly gripped a handful of Will's soft hair. "I said put it in your mouth," he commanded, "Not lick at it like a dumb little whore."

Will shuddered--the degradation turned him on immeasurably for some reason. He took Hannibal into his mouth and lowered his head, slowly taking him to the back of his throat. He choked, but Hannibal only pushed him down farther, making him gag even more. He struggled desperately to inhale properly, tears running freely from his eyes. "There's a good girl," Hannibal cooed, keeping Will held down on his cock. Will gagged again, and Hannibal chuckled before he eased his grip on Will's hair and let him pull himself up.

"Fuck," Will breathed as he inhaled deeply once he had pulled off of Hannibal's cock. "I'm crying." He looked up at Hannibal, eyes wide.

"Good," Hannibal replied. He ran a thumb through the mess of precum and spit at the edges of Will's lips and smeared it across his face. "My good, messy little whore." He lifted his wine glass, and ran a hand down Will's cheek. "Will you be a good girl and let daddy get you even more messy?" Will nodded, still looking up at Hannibal. Hannibal splashed the remainder of the wine onto Will's face, a few droplets running down and staining his shirt. "Baseless, dirty little whore," Hannibal praised.

"Daddy, I love being good for you," Will keened. "Let me be good for you in bed, please."

"I think I'm going to take you right here, on the floor," Hannibal mused in response. "Get on your hands and knees." Will did as Hannibal said, stripping himself of his shirt after he had wiped his face off with it first so that he was just left in his pretty bralette. His hole was facing Hannibal, who stood and stripped himself of his pants, eyeing the boy hungrily as he did so. He kept his shirt on--it was part of the power play.

Will arched his back like a cat, lifting his ass up high and resting his head against the carpet. "Inside, daddy," he whined.

Hannibal laughed. "What a slut." He swatted Will's ass hard, leaving a red handprint behind on the man's pale flesh. Then, he knelt and lined himself up against Will's hole. Will was already wide and slick, and Hannibal slid in easily.

"Oh, fuck," Will moaned as Hannibal slowly entered him. "Daddy, you're so big, always fuckin' feel so good."

"Language, baby girl," Hannibal admonished teasingly. "Or daddy won't let you come tonight." He pulled out of Will almost all the way, then slammed back in. He set a quick pace, fucking the man brutally and without mercy.

"Oh, daddy!" Will cried, biting his arm where his head rested to stifle a scream. "Feels so," he said as Hannibal thrust forward again, "amazing," he finished his sentence.

Hannibal growled and tangled a hand in Will's hair, pulling on it hard as he fucked him. He leaned forward and bit at Will's neck, sucking and leaving a bruise blossoming. "You've kept daddy very hard all night," Hannibal groaned as he rutted into Will, "And he's very close to coming. Can he come inside of you?"

Will nodded rapidly. "Nngh, yeah daddy, come deep inside me, fill me all up, get me messy on the inside too..." his words were an incoherent string of babbles as he was fucked within an inch of his life.

Hannibal thrust forward once, twice, thrice more and then stilled. He flooded Will's insides with come, pumping into him for longer than usual with how pent up he had been all night. As he came down from his orgasm, he reached a hand around to Will's cock to bring his boy off the edge, too, only to find Will's cock sticky and soft. "Did you come untouched?" Hannibal asked, his voice sounding proud. "You are a wonder, my princess...such a good girl for daddy, he's so proud of you."

"I am a very cunning girl, as you say," Will teased.


End file.
